


Where There's Smoke

by ingridmatthews



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Angry Bobby, Canon drug use, Drabble, F/M, after Laura's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridmatthews/pseuds/ingridmatthews
Summary: For the 100 Words Imzy Community Weekly Prompt "Taste"





	

Bobby remembers how Laura Palmer's daytime kisses were made of mint and sugar, with a hint of strawberries floating somewhere in there, like a bright pink angel come down to bless his lips with sweetness. He remembers how her nighttime kisses tasted, of stale liquor, cigarette smoke and the bitterness of cocaine lingering on the back of her tongue.

He morbidly wonders what her kisses taste like now that's she's dead. Everyone is trying to pretend he can forget these things, but Bobby knows better than those hypocrites.

He loved Laura and Laura loved everyone.

Like fire loves the trees.


End file.
